England's Dining
by Ame Len
Summary: America comes to work at Englands diner!-Please read...AmeEng...
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland was furious, no he was outraged.

What was that dumb_ass_ doing in _his _restaurant?

Who gave him the right to place his filthy feet trough that door, and what was he _wearing_?!

The sandy haired man let his eyes appreciate, cross that, distastefully glare at, Alfred Jones's outfit.

Said man was in a maid, complete with the hair band and bow, with the _British _flag, _England's_ flag on the apron.

The owner of the pub stormed off to the kitchens, where the two Italian brothers sang merrily over the stoves.

"What is _he _doing _here_?" The boss's tone was dangerously gaining a higher pitch than normal.

Feliciano shrugged used to the cranky morning attitude. "Ask Kiku…"

England's eyes widened, Kiku?

His most trusted assistant, Kiku, had hired that hamburger meat head?

Oho…Kiku better be braced for this… "**What the bloody hell were you thinking!?**"

The short Japanese jumped from his seat twiddling with his tie as his friend shouted voice rising, falling, rising, falling…

Japan sighed. "America-san was looking for a job, with his bright attitude he would make a great waitress, I mean waiter, which would help catch customers." Arthur's face began to deflate. "And with Austria-san's diner right next door the competition has become tough; hiring a waiter should help-desu." The man concluded calmly, hoping that his logic had won over the hotheaded Arthur.

"Like always, you're right Kiku, sorry, I guess I can put up with him…" grunting

England made his way back to the main room, sucking in deep breaths repeatedly.

He spent most of his time keeping a hawk's eye on the bubbling blonde humming away as he took orders to the kitchens, and brought them back.

Things were going surprisingly smooth to the Brit's disappointment, so he sat behind the bar frowning constantly, watching the dress bounce up with America's every hop.

Of course there had to be a time when all that peace came to an end and something _did_ happen.

Towards closing time the younger one was on his way to take the dirty dishes, when as expected he had to trip on something, with his arms full of silverware.

Alfred tumbled to the ground belly first with a painful thud, forks, knifes, spoons, goblets scattering on the carpeted floor around him.

Hissing Arthur flung from his post to help the other up, eyes full of concern he would never admit to the other.

"Ditz." America looked up, taking the offered hands thankfully. "Gosh m' really sorry, I hope I didn't break anything!" his blue eyes turned to England in apology, while working to pick up his mess.

"Just make sure this doesn't repeat itself!" Arthur's hands wondered silently out of his conscious, searching for any wounds or bruises that could have formed on the other smooth skin.

"Iggy what are ya' doing?"

So?

I know I did not finish the Crypts-Tsubasa fanfic. I will tough!

Authors work on more than one story at a time!!

Please I already have chapter two but really I'll only post it if ya' guys review!

-Please?

Huggies-Chu


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no what is 'Iggy' doing?!

What will Alfred do…ok I'll stop.

-------------------------------------------

England' face turned red as Alfred scrutinized his expression. "Ya' didn't just grope me did ya' Iggy?" If possible the other's face turned a bright beet spreading thoroughly to his ears.

"No you pervert I would never stoop so low especially with you around!" America smiled feeling slightly disappointed, as Arthur fumed shamelessly.

"Sheesh Ig, I'm not the one who had his hands on someone's ass…"

Really nice ass…Snap out of it Kirkland!

"Well, right see ya' tomorrow Iggy…" the victim of the restaurant owner's naughty hands backed away slowly with the pile of dishes in hand, tugging at his outfit uncomfortably for good measure.

More frustrated than ever, England stomped out leaving the task of locking up to his _trusted_ assistant.

"Bugger, my mind's running crazy; all I need is my tea…" Or maybe some alcohol. "When I get home, I'll be able to think straight."

But he wasn't exactly sure if he _wanted _to think straight about any of the subjects he should be reflecting on.

It would make his recently renewed migraine pop up again, something he didn't need to add to his list of building tension.

Tightening his grip, the car's wheel took a sharp turn on a yellow light, following to a dark alley, to a place that was all _too_ familiar when he was troubled.

Parking in front of short rustic building, England stepped out onto the chilly night, rushing to the glass double doors.

"Welcome dah!!" A tall man heavily bundled in a winter outfit, matching his silvery beige hair, stepped out from behind a counter. "Artie, what is it this time dah…?" Russia sighed, but his smile stayed on his face, it had actually been sometime since Arthur had visited, especially since he opened the U.K.

Mumbling something unintelligible, the British man made himself comfortable in one of the wooden stools.

"The usual then dah?" Ivan's slightly psychotic grin only widened as the English responded. "Add an extra dose of the vodka tonight." Things would get quote 'interesting' when Artie started to spill his guts.

"Toris be a dear and bring Mr. Knickers in a bunch, the usual with a dose of vodka!"

Soon the chalice was brought in by a brunet. "You should go back in honey, things might get ugly dah…" there was a tone of malice in the soft spoken words and with a hesitant wave to Arthur, Lithuania retired to the back.

"Dah…?" with the first shot England was already hiccupping, cheeks flushing as he opened his mouth to announce himself.

"The stupid bloke was in a maid outfit, in my restaurant, no wait worse…he's like working for me," pausing for a refill Arthur wobbled in his chair. "Ha, me…"

Russia's eyebrows were raised in curiosity…who?

"Stupid good looking bastard Al…" England's expression became dreamlike. "His ass is so soft..." Arthur toppled to the table, and Ivan chuckled softly.

Alfie was back in Artie's life dah…this would mean a _lot _of visits from his friend.

Russia and Lithuania drove England back to his house, the latter groaning and moaning on his sleep.

With another look before following Toris out the British's home, Russia's purple eyes twinkled with an evil light.

"Have nice _dreams_ Artie…and a _great_ hangover…"

-----Scene Change---Te next day----

Arthur woke up to one of the worst of his hangovers, he could barely move to reach the phone and tell Kiku he wouldn't be able to make it to work that day.

Obviously England could leave that in the hands of the much capable if not too, Japanese.

"Of course Igirisu-san, I'll make sure someone stops by to help you out."

Tired green orbs widened. "Not necessary-!" the other had already hung up.

Exasperated the Brit dropped his head on the pillows trying to remember back to yesterday.

But all he remembered was his dream, god…he shouldn't even be mentioning it, it was, vulgar, to be put in words.

Damn it was good tough, running his hands trough that silky hair, he hadn't done so in a long while.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke his reverie. "Iggy where're ya'…?"

Speak of the devil.

America popped in hesitating and strangely silent, smiling softly he placed a bottle of water and some aspirin on the English man's bedside table.

"A-America…what are you doing here?" even with his head throbbing painfully he could manage to redden in anger, and embarrassment.

"I was worried Iggy come on," Alfred's tone softened upon looking at the older. "Don't like it when ya' drink…and…and m' not mad about yesterday…" out of character Alfred's voice was below a whisper before he suddenly perked up. "Still, drink those up it should help, tell me if ya' need anything, my duty today is to look after ya'!" Arthur gulped as Alfred left the room, placing a tiny bell in his hands.

America was wearing his uniform.

---------------------

I was scared with the unplanned development, ok I was planning for 'Artie' to stop by a pub, but not for it to be Russia's or for him to get drunk so quickly, or for the weird ending…Hope you guys are satisfied with this one tough!!

Hugs---Chu.


End file.
